


We call everything on ice "love"

by rina6130



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bondage, Dry Humping, M/M, Possessive Katsuki Yuuri, Some Sexy Time, Sugestive scenes, Victuuri funny scenes, Viktor gets a boner multiple times, Yuuri gets drunk again, angry Yurio, post anime victuuri fluff with a dose of mature eros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rina6130/pseuds/rina6130
Summary: Story takes place after Yuuri comes to Russia and starts living with Viktor. How will that affect their relationship? What are these new emotions that Yuuri has found inside of him? Will Viktor lose weight after eating too much katsudon in Hasetsu? More importantly, will they confess their love for each other? What will happen when Viktor loses control and how will Yuuri respond? Viktor and Yuuri bring you the continuation of their romantic journey while searching for the answers. From Russia with love <3





	1. From Russia with love

**Chapter 1**

**From Russia with love**

 

 

_“He never fails to surprise me. Ever since I saw him skating for the first time it’s been an unending chain of surprises. Even now, after knowing each other for almost a year already I still can’t figure out the secret behind Viktor Nikiforov…”_

It’s already been two months ever since Yuuri came to St. Petersburg to train alongside Viktor who has decided to return to the figure skating world after skipping the last season to coach him, the silver medalist at the latest Grand Prix Final.

Yuuri was looking through the window where the cold February wind was playing with the snow falling from the cloudy sky by not letting it touch the freezing ground and instead was occupying Yuuri’s already busy mind by pulling him into the memory lane from almost a year ago. A year ago when not even snow nor living in different countries stopped Viktor Nikiforov from coming into his native town Hasetsu to declare that he was going to be his coach. God, how he misses those times. More specifically, on days like these he becomes a little melancholic thinking about the past events. But here he is, in Russia and no matter how surreal it may sound he has become an indispensable part of Viktor’s life.

_“Truth be told, I still can’t wrap my mind about the results of the Grand Prix Final. While aiming for the gold, I had set a clear goal in my skating career: to retire after this Grand Prix. However, it turned out that the fire inside of me hasn’t died out yet and after seeing Yurio giving his best and even going beyond his limits in his short and free programs, I had to face the fact that I still wanted to compete, that I still wanted to stand on the same rink as Viktor, but this time not as a coach and student but as fellow competitors and that I still wanted to spend more time with him. To be more precise, I realized that I couldn’t imagine my life without him in it anymore. Of course, I’m not going to tell him that because I would die from embarrassment.”_ Yuuri was lost in his thoughts and hiding his flushed face into the pillow which he was holding and which smelled like Viktor. In this apartment everything smelled like Viktor.

“What’s even more embarrassing is the fact that at 24 years old I’m living in the same apartment as Viktor because I can’t afford an apartment for myself. According to Viktor, he’s beyond happy to have me around because that way he doesn’t feel lonely anymore, but I can’t help but feel like a burden.” Yuuri mumbled.

For more than a month Viktor’s been absent from home a lot due to his rigorous training. Yakov declared that he’s going to train him like a horse because he spent too much time away from the rink. There was also an issue about Viktor’s weight and Yuuri could swear that he heard the words “katsudon” and “you look like a pig so you’re off the ice until you slim down” but he decided that it’s wise not to enter into that discussion.

Viktor leaves early every morning to train for the World Championship while he teaches Yuuri in the afternoon so he can’t help but think that Viktor is pushing himself a little too hard judging by his dark circles due to lack of sleep. He can’t even imagine how tiring it must be for him to teach and to practice at the same time.

“These days he only comes home to sleep and even though we see each other every day at the practice I still can’t help but feel a little lonely without him around.” Yuuri thought. Is he acting selfish for wishing more time with Viktor? Maybe, but then again he is the man who said that he would steal Viktor from the whole world so he should be forgiven for his little act of possessiveness. Yurio is also busy preparing for the Worlds and even though he doesn’t want to admit it, it’s certain that he feels under pressure because Viktor is returning to the world stage. Viktor’s already won gold at the Nationals so the stakes are really high on this.

Like many mornings before, this morning is no different. Their rooms are next to each other but Viktor has a habit of coming into Yuuri’s room and crawling under the bed sheets much to Yuuri’s protesting.

“Just for ten minutes” Viktor says, snuggling next to him.

_“It’s easy for you to say that, but does this man even realize how bad this is for my heart? Who am I kidding, this is Viktor we’re talking about. Every time he does that I feel like my heart will explode. It’s like someone put a bomb inside my chest and the ticking is only getting stronger and faster announcing that it could go off anytime. I mean, we were together many times in Hasetsu and we’ve slept in the same hotel room but somehow this time it feels different. It feels stronger. Back then I was still afraid of his touch, but as the time went by I found myself desiring his touches more and more to the point where I would feel an ocean of new emotions overwhelming me every time he would get closer to me. I can’t quite describe it because I’ve never felt this way for anyone else, but I guess I should admit to myself that I feel attracted to Viktor Nikiforov both emotionally and physically.”_ Yuuri thought reminiscing about the past not being able to believe the naked truth behind his own thoughts.

And that’s exactly one of the biggest problems for Katsuki Yuuri right now because that same perfect genius Viktor Nikiforov is lying next to him and wrapping his arms around him while Yuuri can feel the heat rushing into his cheeks and some other areas which is making him even more nervous and embarrassed.

“Katsuki Yuuri, you’re a full grown up man that can’t even control his own body. Oh, the irony,” he was dying from embarrassment.

And Viktor wasn’t helping either. His long eyelashes, his gray hair with that thinning area on top of his head that he likes to tease him so much about, his warm breath that’s tickling Yuuri’s neck and sending shivers down his spine is driving him crazy.

And yet, there he is: trapped in Viktor’s arms with their legs intertwined and Viktor getting even closer to him, so close that Yuuri could feel the heat of Viktor’s body through the thin layer of his pajama because Viktor was sleeping only in his underwear. Sure, he’s seen him completely naked tons of times, but he sure is cursing his own body right now for reacting this way to this walking sin of a man that’s holding onto him so shamelessly.

“Viktor, you have to get up. You’ll be late”, Yuuri said trying to shake him off in vain because the silver haired man only hugs him tighter.

“I still have three minutes left,” Viktor mumbles barely opening his eyes to look up at him and Yuuri suddenly feels something brush against his pelvic area. He doesn’t know what it is, but it’s big and hard. Well damn!

The feeling was overwhelming and since he wasn’t ready for it he let out a muffled sound that finally captured Viktor’s attention.

“Yuuri, are you alright?” Viktor asked examining his face which he covered from the embarrassment.

“I’m fine! I’m perfectly fine!” Yuuri responded trying to sound as convincing as possible, but he also knows that he’s a bad liar and that Viktor isn’t going to buy that.

“Yuuri, didn’t we agree to trust each other completely? What’s with that fake answer?” Viktor said cupping Yuuri’s face into his hands demanding an answer while being dangerously close. He licks his lips once and Yuuri can’t help but stare at those perfectly moisturized heart shaped lips that he once felt on his own dry ones that time at the Cup of China where he had attempted to perform the quadruple flip for the first time and practically screamed his feelings into his face.

“Viktor, you’re too close. It was really nothing. You should really hurry up or else Yakov will kill you”, Yuuri tried to convince him by changing the subject.

“Hm, is that so? So you weren’t thinking about anything dirty right now?” Viktor says running his hand under Yuuri’s shirt, gently caressing his stomach. Yuuri could have sworn that in that moment he saw the brightest of the stars.

“What in the world is this man doing to me?” Yuuri thought while being blinded by sheer desire and bliss.

“Yuuri, by chance, are you hard?” Viktor asked and Yuuri’s eyes widened in shock.

“What? No, no, no! Everything’s ok!” he replied jumping from the bed in a voice that didn’t sound like him at all.

“Yuuri, I’ve never mentioned this before because I wasn’t sure how you would react, but all this time I’ve made sure not to touch you since you have no experience in this and I respect that, but that doesn’t mean that you have to hold back if you have certain desires. As a fellow man I can understand that you have needs so…”

“Viktor, please stop! Let’s not talk about this right now. It’s too embarrassing”, Yuuri quickly cut him off. The atmosphere was suffocating and he needed to escape somehow.

“Ok, I won’t pressure you about it, but you too should be prepared because I won’t always be able to suppress my own desires,” Viktor says kissing the back of his hand before leaving into his own room. Yuuri’s mind couldn’t keep track of everything that had happened so he was left there confused and with a painfully throbbing feeling in his underwear.

Ever since that day, things became a little awkward between them. More precisely, Yuuri didn’t quite know how to deal with his newly found feelings towards Viktor so he turned into a “box of surprises” how Viktor would describe it, in other words, he was acting so shy and awkward that Viktor was immensely amused by this sudden change of the poor man.

Today, Yuuri was waiting for Viktor inside of the building of the Ice Skating Rink Yubileniy and nervously preparing for what to say. “He won’t be able to suppress his own desires? How am I supposed to take that? I also don’t know how to deal with this,” Yuuri mumbled while putting on his ice skates.

_“My relationship with Viktor was always complicated. He is my idol, a man I’ve been admiring for almost half of my life so when he came to Hasetsu to coach me, it was like a dream come true. We had many ups and downs, but in the end we managed to overcome all of the obstacles together and I’m immensely grateful for that. In return, Viktor taught me different meanings behind the word love: love for figure skating, he taught me how to love myself, he taught me Viktor’s love. The last one is an abstract feeling to which I still can’t find a correct answer. All I know is that his presence is indispensable for me. Is that what it’s called love? Lately I’ve been wondering about that a lot”_ , Yuuri thought while observing Viktor’s graceful moves on the ice.

_“I wonder does Viktor ever think about it too. About our relationship? About us? Ever since the Grand Prix Final for some reason he’s been salty because apparently I forgot something important from the last Grand Prix, but he wouldn’t tell me what and yet today he’s acting like his usual self. And then there’s the problem with how my body’s been reacting to him these days. My mind simply can’t keep up with it. The ice rink at St. Petersburg feels so different from the Ice Castle in Hasetsu. There, I had all the time of the world to think things through, but here my thoughts seem to run wild every time I start practicing with him,”_ Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice that Viktor was watching him.

“Yuuri, what’s wrong? Somehow your jumps look a little bit weak today. You’re nailing them but somehow you can’t feel the strength in them” Viktor said observing the younger man struggle on the ice.

“Sorry. I’ve been lost in my thoughts lately” Yuuri replied after Viktors voice brought him back to reality.

“You know, I would love to be able to enter inside of your head and see what’s going on in there because otherwise you won’t tell me” Viktor said with a small pout closing the distance between them.

“I’m sorry” Yuuri repeated averting his eyes from Viktor’s burning gaze.

“Instead of apologizing you should keep in mind that your programs must be perfect in order to defeat me in the World Championship because I won’t be aiming for anything less than a gold” Viktor playfully said lifting Yuuri’s chin while staring at him with those deep blue eyes that gave Yuuri a feeling that the whole world around them was painted in the color of Viktor Nikiforov’s eyes. Even the increasing pain in his finger from the earlier fall was subsiding as long as Viktor was looking at him.

“Does your finger hurt?” Viktor asked.

“A little. It’s my fault for not wearing gloves” Yuuri said.

“Let me see…” Viktor said casually taking his hand into his and observing a little cut on the finger that started bleeding.

“Oh my, it’s bleeding! Wait here. I’ll get the first aid kit” Viktor said turning around and breaking their little staring contest much to Yuuri’s disappointment.

A sudden wave of confidence rushed over him as he grabbed Viktors hand and said: “There’s no need for that. Just kiss it and the pain will go away”. He couldn’t believe his own words while offering his hand to Viktor like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Viktor looked at him in shock but soon enough the look in his eyes changed into something else, into pure desire as his hot fingers touched the cold skin of Yuuri’s hand lifting it towards his half opened mouth.

Yuuri’s eyes were following his every move with flushed cheeks, but still hungry for his touch. The way his lips felt against his skin, so soft and gentle, made him feel like his whole body was on fire. Viktor opened his eyes and looked at him with visible desire in those turquoise eyes and Yuuri could swear that in one moment his knees gave away from all the adrenaline that was pulsating inside of his head. Viktor looked quite satisfied with the result so he decided to take it to another level.

Suddenly he could feel Viktor’s wet tongue wrap around his finger licking the small drops of blood like it was a sip of the finest chocolate. Or the finest alcohol. His hot tongue practically burned his skin.

With every perfect flick of his tongue, Yuuri could feel as if he was being stripped away by this man piece by piece. The slurping sound he produced while sucking was enough to make the younger man dizzy and to show him momentarily bliss.

For a moment Yuuri wondered how it would feel to taste that tongue of his in his own mouth, exploring the most distant places of that wet cave and fight for domination in it and without even realizing it, he was pushing his finger in and out of Viktor’s mouth enjoying the view and hungry for more to which Viktor gladly responded by sucking even harder and biting the finger in the process. The sensation was overwhelming so he grabbed Viktor’s shirt with his other hand in order to keep his balance. The pain was long gone and all that was left was pleasure.

“This will do for now” Viktor said with a smug smile plastered on his face when Yuuri’s finger left his mouth and Yuuri felt an utter disappointment at the lack of touch. His breathing was uneven, cheeks flushed, a few drops of sweat appeared on his forehead while he was still holding onto Viktor.

“Yuuri, did it feel good?” Viktor whispered into his ear, the tone of his voice dangerously low.

“Yes, it felt amazing”, Yuuri replied still heavily breathing.

“I’m glad to hear that. Now, let’s hope you’ll be able to nail those jumps” Viktor confidently said leaving his side. The throbbing pain in his crotch was back.


	2. Rendezvous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor and Yuuri finally talk about their feelings and doubts regarding their relationship, but that's not all they talk about.  
> Yurio shows his soft side for lovebirds.  
> Viktor and Yuuri go on a date and end up drunk in a bar.  
> Now that they're both drunk there's nothing stopping them from touching each other (in more ways than one).

**Chapter 2**

**Rendezvous**

 

 

“ _He’s spacing out again today_ ,” Viktor thought while watching Yuuri randomly skate across the ice. He was physically present but his thoughts were obviously elsewhere. He scanned the stiff figure of the younger man until his eyes fell on Yuuri’s injured finger now covered in band aid.

“ _He must be feeling conscious about what happened the other day. Maybe I was too forceful? But, on the other hand he seemed to have liked it so what’s the problem? I’ve been restricting myself from touching him ever since he started living with me since he’s still new to all of this but even my patience has a limit and these days it’s been really hard for me to stay away from him especially when he looks fragile like this. It makes me want to take him and break him under my touch until he screams my name in pleasure… My, my Viktor Nikiforov, you’re letting your fantasies run wild again_ ,” Viktor thought with his finger resting on his chin.

“Viktor, if you’re tired go ahead and I’ll stay a bit longer to go through the choreography once more,” Yuuri suggested from the other end of the rink after seeing Viktor’s lost expression.

“What? No way! I’m not leaving without you. Besides, didn’t you say that you would cook dinner tonight?” Viktor replied.

“Yes, but I planned to train a little longer…”

“But Yuuri, I’m REALLY hungry!” Viktor said giving him a sad look with those big, blue eyes.

“O-Ok then. Let’s go together and I’ll cook something,” Yuuri finally said unable to say no to this side of Viktor.

“Perfect! I love you Yuuri!” Viktor yelled embracing Yuuri whose eyes widened at Viktor’s blatant confession.

“T-that’s enough Viktor. Let’s go!” Yuuri nervously said escaping from his embrace.

“Hm? Did I say something wrong again?” Viktor wondered and followed after Yuuri.

While they were driving back, Yuuri was gawking outside the window observing the sparkling lights that were illuminating the streets of St. Petersburg.

“I think I know now what I can do for him to make him feel more comfortable in the new environment,” Viktor thought observing Yuuri with a small smile that he was unable to hide. That’s just how much happiness Yuuri was giving him.

“Yuuri, since tomorrow I have a day off, I was thinking of taking you sightseeing since we haven’t been able to spend much time together lately. What do you say?” Viktor asked.

“I’d love to! I mean, since you have time and everything it would be nice to go for a little walk around St. Petersburg. It would also be nice to know more about you and your hometown,” Yuuri said blushing to the ears because of his sudden choice of words.

“God, why are you testing me like this?” Viktor thought feeling immense happiness at the mere sight of Yuuri Katsuki, his life changer. Once the car stopped at the red light, Viktor couldn’t contain himself any longer and placed a lingering kiss on Yuuri’s flushed cheek much to his surprise.

“I’m looking forward to it,” Viktor sensually whispered into his ear and continued driving with a satisfied smile.

Yuuri was left dumbfounded with heat overwhelming him from head to his toes.

He didn’t say anything after that and even when they entered into the apartment he walked in front of Viktor avoiding his burning gaze.

“Yuuri, did I do anything that made you feel uncomfortable?” Viktor asked after he rushed straight to the kitchen and started cooking. Yuuri hesitated for a moment contemplating whether or not to say what was on his mind but eventually he decided to tell him.

“Uncomfortable? Far from that. You made me happy in more ways than one. It’s just that I’m embarrassed right now so I can’t quite look you in the eye.” Yuuri’s words left Viktor speechless with warm and fuzzy feelings surging inside of him.

While Yuuri was preparing ramen, Viktor approached him and hugged from behind burying his face into his neck.

“Wha-what is it Viktor?” he nervously said.

“Yuuri, you have no idea how much happy you make me feel. Your sole presence in this apartment is enough to light up my whole world. I want to make you mine and never let you go. I want to hold you like this and feel your warmth. I want to know every single part of your body and leave my mark on it. I simply want to possess you,” Viktor said, placing small kisses down his neck sending shivers down his spine.

“V-Viktor, if you continue doing that I will…” Yuuri barely said, his chest heaving up and down, feeling like he was losing his mind.

The water on the stove was boiling but so were Viktor and Yuuri eager to touch and explore each other’s senses.

“You will what? Tell me, Yuuri,” Viktor said, his voice low and raspy and full of lust. The kitchen was heating up and not exactly because they were cooking ramen.

Viktor made sure that Yuuri was feeling it and by that he meant he was aiming to make him cry from the pleasure. He bit his earlobe and continued to nibble on it while Yuuri whimpered in the process.

“So far, he likes it,” he thought and then lifted Yuuri’s shirt with his free hand and started caressing his stomach in small circling motions until his hand found its way up towards Yuuri’s nipple. He started massaging it slowly until he felt it get hard under his touch while Yuuri was panting hard. Viktor was drowning in this guilty pleasure but at least it was kind of pleasure they could both enjoy.

“Yuuri, do you like it?” Viktor asked biting at the nape of his neck and feeling certain tightness inside his underwear.

“Y-yes,” Yuuri moaned.

“Do you want me to touch you more?”

“Y-yes! L-lower… touch me lower. Here…” Yuuri said putting Viktor’s other hand on his throbbing erection and Viktor felt like the heat hit him in the head like never before with lust and desire blinding all of his senses.

He was aware that if they don’t stop now there will be no way back once Viktor loses his control completely and Yuuri wasn’t helping at all since he was more than willing to accept Viktor with open arms and open heart.

“ _We need to stop doing this or I will take him like an animal that’s hunting its prey. I wish to sink my fangs into his soft flesh and make him ride on this wave of pleasure together with me_ ,” Viktor thought but the rising desire was clouding his thoughts making him lose his sanity.

That and the sudden change of positions where he found himself pinned against the table with Yuuri hovering over him and grinding against him. His eyes were half opened with his glasses hanging from his nose clouded by the heat of their breaths.

“Viktor, I… I really want you, but I’m afraid that you won’t always be there. I feel like this is just a fleeting moment and that all of this will disappear one day and I don’t want that. I hate this feeling of uncertainty because I don’t want just a moment with you. I want you all to myself now and forever. This thought had crossed my mind once before but now I’m sure of it. I really want to be known as the man that stole Viktor Nikiforov from the whole world and I want you to look only at me. I want to be your number one,” Yuuri said while placing loving kisses on Viktor’s face.

“Oh Yuuri!” Viktor said cupping his face into his hands leaning closer to capture his lips in an affectionate kiss, but just then Makkachin came running into the kitchen and Yuuri’s phone started ringing.

“Eбать” Viktor cursed in Russian and Yuuri quickly removed himself from him and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

“Oi Katsudon! What took you so long to answer the damn phone?” Yuri Plisetsky yelled from the other side of the phone.

“Yurio! I was cooking dinner and I couldn’t answer right away,” Yuuri quickly replied fixing his clothes and trying to sound as natural as possible while Viktor was feeding Makkachin.

“Don’t tell me that idiot is forcing you to cook for him? Are you that stupid?” Yurio said.

“No, no. I offered to cook something since we always order food,” Yuuri replied.

“Listen up. If he ever offers to cook something immediately decline or else he will burn down the whole kitchen. I’m telling you because he already did it once. If Viktor Nikiforov is a genius for figure skating then he’s a complete disaster when it comes to cooking. Keep that in mind,” Yurio advised him.

“By the way, is the idiot there?” he asked and Viktor took the phone from Yuuri and answered it.

“Idiot speaking. What do you need?”

“Good that you admit being an idiot. I was wondering if Katsudon could come tomorrow to train with me.”

“Impossible! We’re going on a date tomorrow,” Viktor said and Yuuri looked at him in shock.

“Are you kidding me? Stop disgusting me any further old man! Give the phone back to Katsudon!” Yuri yelled.

“Listen! You interrupted us at the worst possible moment so I’m not really in the mood for your whining, ok?” Viktor mumbled.

“What were you doing anyway? No! Better don’t tell me! I don’t want to have nightmares after that,” Yuri complained.

“Yurio, would you like to come with us?” Yuuri asked.

“And be a third wheel while you’re blatantly flirting with each other and being disgusting? No thank you!” he immediately responded.

“Neither would I have brought you with us. Yuuri’s only mine tomorrow and no one can have him!” Viktor added.

“Stop being a possessive old prick! Yakov says he’s going to kill you if you skip practice,” Yuri replied.

“Oh, sorry Yurio! I can’t hear you very well. I’m afraid I have to hang up,” Viktor said pretending to not hear him.

“Don’t call me Yurio! And don’t you dare hang up on me you stupid…”

He hung up.

“Viktor, what was that about skipping practice? Didn’t you say that you have a day off tomorrow?” Yuuri questioned him standing behind him with crossed arms.

“Oh, that was nothing. Just Yurio blabbering about something insignificant. So, where were we?” Viktor quickly said putting one of his best killer smiles. He winked at him and extended his hand towards Yuuri only to receive the bowl of ramen.

“Your ramen is ready. Here,” Yuuri simply said.

“I didn’t mean that! You know…you and me…”

“ Sorry. I got carried away, that’s all. We’re finished for tonight,” Yuuri said.

“But, you can’t just leave me hanging like this. Can’t you see I have a problem?” Viktor complained pointing at the visible bulge on his trousers.

“You’re a grown up man. You can take care of it in the bathroom,” Yuuri quickly said and started eating his ramen.

“I need a cold shower!” he mumbled to himself. “Actually I need a whole damn ice pack to calm down!”

They ate in silence while sitting on different ends of the couch. Later in the evening, when Viktor came out of the bathroom after taking a shower, he found Yuuri already sleeping in his bed.

“ _He didn’t even take off his glasses. He must be really tired_ ,” Viktor thought, carefully removing his glasses.

“You know Yuuri, you aren’t the only one that has doubts regarding our relationship. After you gave me this ring, I felt like the happiest man on the planet and I want you to know that. I want you to be certain that my feelings for you are real and that they go beyond everything else I’ve felt till now, but I also need to know that I can expect the same from you. I might be selfish but I need some kind of definite confirmation that will let me know that your feelings for me are the same as mine and that you aren’t confusing them with respect and admiration. I want you to be 100% sure about what you’re getting yourself into with me,” Viktor said gently caressing Yuuri’s cheek.

He smiled at his sleeping face and leaned down placing a soft kiss on his forehead before getting up to leave into his bedroom, but just then Yuuri grabbed his shirt and said with those big brown eyes that looked like they were pleading for something:

“Will you stay with me tonight?”

“I thought you were sleeping?”

“How could I after what you had just said?”

“You heard that, huh?” Viktor was embarrassed.

“So, will you stay with me tonight?” Yuuri asked him again.

“Of course. I’ll do whatever you want me to do, Yuuri,” Viktor said and lied next to him until they were facing each other with their noses almost touching.

“Viktor, it might be difficult for me to express myself with words but with my actions I want to show you how much you mean to me. I’m actually quite possessive so I must know that you belong only to me. In that aspect I hate losing the most. My selfishness goes as far as wanting to be more important to you than your love for ice skating and that’s what’s scaring me the most. This selfish desire of wanting to keep you to myself even though you’re the man the whole world loves. This desire only makes me unable to let you go when the time for that comes,” Yuuri opened up to him.

“Yuuri, you don’t need to say anything else. I understand everything because I feel the same. I’ve been so dedicated to my skating career that I neglected everything else for more than 20 years until you came and showed me all different sides of life and love. You don’t have experience but I’m no better because at this very moment I am growing and experiencing all these new emotions for the first time and honestly, sometimes they feel overwhelming. I’ve never felt more alive and these little moments are all I need. Lying in bed with you like this, talking, holding your hand in mine, being able to touch you, to feel your warmth and skate together with you are enough to make me happy and I’m really grateful for having you by my side. Katsuki Yuuri, I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything in the world. I have gold medals and recognition of the whole world but my world is nothing without you in it. Everything falls into place only when you’re standing by my side,” Viktor said and Yuuri’s eyes filled with tears.

“Oh no! I made you cry again,” Viktor said gently wiping his tears.

“No. These are happy tears. I’m just so glad to be by your side,” Yuuri replied hugging him.

“Sleep now. Tomorrow is a special day,” Viktor said kissing his knuckles and Yuuri smiled leaning onto Viktor’s shoulder when suddenly they felt another presence in bed. Makkachin appeared from underneath the covers and barked at them.

“It looks like we have a guest. He really likes you,” Viktor said.

“I like him too and he knows it. Right Makkachin?” Yuuri said and Makkachin barked.

“So you like Makkachin more than you like me?” Viktor mumbled with pouting face.

“Viktor, please. This is different.”

“How so?”

“Ah, look what time it is. I’m sleepy. Goodnight Viktor,” Yuuri teasingly said.

“You still didn’t answer me. Hey!” Viktor complained but eventually gave up and snuggled next to Yuuri and Makkachin.

* * *

 

As promised, the next day Viktor took Yuuri sightseeing around St. Petersburg but the things didn’t go as Viktor had planned thanks to his fans that followed him everywhere.

“Viktor, please take a picture with us,” some girls on the street said. They were attracting too much attention and Yuuri started feeling uncomfortable.

“Sorry about that. I have no idea how they found us so fast,” Viktor said.

“Of course they would find us when you uploaded a picture on instagram you took just a minute ago with the hashtag ‘sightseeing in my hometown’ when I repeatedly told you not to!” Yuuri hissed obviously irritated.

“But look at all those comments. Oh, there’s even your friend Phichit saying ‘way to go lovebirds’ and even Chris commented with ‘are you two on the honeymoon?’ Ah, we’re so loved!” Viktor gushed about the comments while Yuuri just wanted to find a hole to hide in it.

Suddenly, Viktor received a kick in the back from angry Yuri.

“What’s with this stupid photo? If you’re skipping practice and hiding why would you let the whole damn world know where you are, you stupid old geezer?” Yuri mumbled.

“Yurio, Why are you interrupting our date?” Viktor mumbled.

“To kick your ass!”

“You already did that.”

“Well, I’m about to do it again.”

“Um, Yurio! Let’s not make a scene, ok?” Yuuri interfered trying to calm the situation.

“Fine, but you’re coming with me. Leave that idiot behind.” Yuri insisted.

“I can’t do that,” Yuuri replied.

“Did you hear that?” Viktor proudly said putting an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder.

Yuri let out a sigh of irritation and said: “Why am I even bothering with you two idiots? Yakov told me to drag you back but I don’t have strength nor time for this so do whatever the hell you want!”

“Thank you. I promise to return the favor,” Viktor said with sparkling eyes.

“Don’t make promises you won’t remember later,” he reminded him. Viktor looked at him with hesitant eyes but then approached him slowly with a smile.

“I own you this one,” Viktor said and quickly hugged him.

“You’re making me sick! Just go!” Yuri yelled pushing him away only to meet Yuuri’s warm eyes and opened arms ready to hug him.

“Stay away! God, what did I do to deserve this?” Yuri cried out while both Viktor and Yuuri were hugging him.

“Isn’t that Yuratchka? It is him. Yuratchka!” the girls started screaming and running towards him.

“Oh shit!” he cursed and started running.

“Let’s go Yuuri. We’ll use Yurio’s fans as distraction,” Viktor said.

“Poor Yurio,” Yuuri said looking back.

They spent the rest of the day walking around the city; they went to a few restaurants much to Yuuri’s embarrassment then went to the ice skating rink in the open and played with the children there and then they ended up in a bar after Viktor insisted that they go drinking.

“Yuuri, just one cup. C’mon!” Viktor said offering him drink while being already tipsy.

“I’d rather not. It looks like you’re already drunk so someone needs to stay sober to get us back home safely,” Yuuri refused.

After 10 minutes:

“Yuuri, I love you! Let me kiss you!” Viktor yelled leaning towards him.

“Viktor, shhh! Do you want someone to see us?”

“Yes! I want to let the whole world know that I have the best, the sexiest fiancé in the world!” Viktor announced.

“Viktor, please stop!” Yuuri face-palmed himself.

“Show me your eros Yuuri just like you did back at the banquet after the Sochi GPF!” Viktor said hugging him, already without his shirt.

“What exactly did I do then?” he asked.

“We danced together and you asked me to be your coach. I still remember it like it was yesterday. With your shiny eyes, with your shirt unbuttoned and with a tie around your head you asked me that question and on top of that you were in your boxers. It was phenomenal! In that moment I was thrilled and when I saw the video of you skating to my program I just knew that I had to see you again,” Viktor explained.

“I can’t believe what I did!” Yuuri said covering his eyes from embarrassment.

Suddenly, Viktor grabbed him by the head and kissed on the lips exchanging alcohol with him. Never would he have imagined that his second kiss with Viktor would be like this. It was sour, rough and with a strong taste of alcohol. Nothing like the one at the Cup of China. Tongues touched and burned while they were drowning in each other’s scent.

“There! I made you drink it after all,” Viktor said with a smirk licking his lips.

“Are you crazy? Someone could have seen us!” Yuuri replied still trying to catch his breath.

“So what? Why should we sneak around? I want the whole world to know about our love!” he exclaimed.

“I think I need a drink after all,” he said eventually grabbing the bottle.

“That’s it! Drink up, drink up!” Viktor said pouring him the drink.

At first the alcohol seemed too strong for Yuuri but eventually he got used to it and started enjoying it until he got completely drunk and soon his wild side was on the loose again.

“Viktor, where’s the pole? I want to dance!” he complained unbuttoning his shirt.

“There’s no pole Yuuri. Let’s go. You drank too much,” Viktor said trying to support him while walking.

“No! I want to drink more. I know! Dance with me!” Yuuri said swaying around.

“Yuuri, we’ll dance at home, ok? I promise,” Viktor tried to convince him.

“You never keep your promises!” he blurted out.

“Aren’t you a smartass Katsuki Yuuri? Let’s go!”

“Tee hee! But you like me just the way I am, right?” Yuuri said with a smile that made Viktor almost lose control.

“You’re lucky you’re drunk or else I would have made a mess out of you right here and now!” Viktor whispered into his ear while they were in the dark after leaving the bar.

“Then why don’t you?” Yuuri replied grinding his hips against Viktor’s crotch so naturally that he didn’t feel even one bit ashamed about it.

“ _Shit! Let’s calm down Viktor Nikiforov. He’s drunk. Yes, he’s drunk so don’t do something stupid. Think about something else. For example, think about Yakov and Lilia kissing. Yes, that will do. No, it won’t! Damn it Yuuri_!” Viktor cursed under his breath dragging Yuuri with him who was now kissing his neck. Somehow they survived the ride home where they had to take cab since they were both drunk.

As soon as they entered into the apartment, Viktor kissed Yuuri pushing him against the wall while Yuuri immediately wrapped his legs around Viktor’s waist. Their shirts were long gone and all that was left was heat of the moment and two mouths fighting for dominance.

“Yuuri, take out your tongue,” Viktor said after they finally parted and Yuuri obeyed him. He opened his mouth and stuck out his pink tongue which Viktor attacked right away pushing his own into his mouth exploring the wetness within while intertwining their tongues in a fierce battle for dominance. Yuuri moaned into the kiss and rocked his hips once against Viktor’s crotch which earned him a groan that escaped from Viktor’s mouth.

“You’re playing dirty,” Viktor said nibbling on his neck.

“You’re no better! I’m just doing things that I think would make you feel good,” Yuuri replied, his arms roaming over Viktor’s sculpted chest.

“Well, you’re doing a damn good job! Do it again!” Viktor said this time squeezing him more against the wall.

They rocked their hips together and the pleasure was doubled. Viktor started kissing every corner of Yuuri’s skin not wanting to leave a single spot unmarked much to Yuuri’s delight who tangled his hand into Viktor’s silver hair and pulled on it while his other hand was squeezing Viktor’s shoulder leaving a red mark on it. Viktor licked and kissed lower and lower until he got to the belt on Yuuri’s pants.

“Yuuri, can I?” he asked with half lidded eyes.

“Go ahead!” Yuuri said from above with some kind of superiority in his voice. Viktor used his teeth to unzip the pants and pulled them down revealing a visible bulge and a wet spot on Yuuri’s boxers. He licked his lips at the sight of Yuuri before him, all disheveled and beautiful like he’s never seen him before.

“Stop starring at me! It’s embarrassing!” Yuuri complained.

“It looks like you’re quite excited as well. I bet the inside is really wet,” Viktor said slowly massaging his groin and Yuuri melted into his touch.

“V-Viktor! Something is building up inside of me. I can feel it.” Yuuri said after another moan escaped his mouth.

“That’s pleasure Yuuri and I’ll make you feel it even more until you reach the point of no return,” Viktor said putting his hand inside of Yuuri’s boxers and taking his hot length into his hand while massaging it at a steady pace. Yuuri turned into a moaning mess while he was approaching his climax. Viktor stood up and captured his lips in a steamy kiss while his hand was doing wonders down there until he hit the right spot and Yuuri came in all of his beauty while still being kissed by Viktor. They were both panting hard. Yuuri from the overwhelming pleasure and Viktor from the throbbing pain inside his underwear.

“Bed, now!” Yuuri suddenly said with demanding eyes and Viktor obeyed him leading him into his bedroom, but this time Yuuri was the one that took the initiative. He pushed Viktor on the bed and climbed on top of him trapping him beneath. He started placing kisses down Viktor’s jaw, across his chest and around his stomach and pelvic area. Suddenly, he took the scarf that Viktor was wearing that evening and started tying his hands with it.

“Yuuri, what are you…”

“Lift your arms Viktor. This time it’s my turn to make you feel good,” Yuuri said briefly capturing his lips with his and when Viktor did as he was told he tied his hands for the bed stand.

“Yuuri…”

“Shhh! It’s not fair that you have all the fun for yourself. Now close your eyes,” Yuuri said putting a finger on Viktor’s lips and without any further discussion he covered his eyes with a tie and then continued kissing him. He inserted his tongue into his mouth and sucked on it. After that he started working on Viktor’s pants which were soon gone. Viktor’s erection was painfully throbbing through his boxers and Yuuri teased him a little by poking on it and Viktor let out a loud groan.

“Yuuri, stop being a tease!” Viktor mumbled.

“Hush! Let’s have fun Viktor,” Yuuri said positioning himself over Viktor’s cock and suddenly slammed himself down on it.

They both moaned loudly while holding onto each other for support. Since Viktor’s eyes were covered all of his senses were even more sharpened so the moment Yuuri sat on his throbbing cock and started riding him was thousand times more vivid and real that he felt like he could come any moment.

“Viktor, do you like it?” Yuuri asked rubbing himself against him.

“I love it! You’ve exceeded my expectations once more. You just keep surprising me more and more,” Viktor replied heavily breathing.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“Yuuri, there. That’s the spot,” Viktor said rocking his hips together with Yuuri.

“V-Viktor I’m about to…”

“M-me too. Yuuri, take off the tie. I want to kiss you so badly,“ Viktor said and when he finally opened his eyes he could see Yuuri’s figure swaying up and down at the steady rhythm that looked like they were dancing once more and creating beautiful melodies. Who would have thought that dry humping could feel this good? With a few more thrusts they both came and filled the bedroom with undeniable pleasure.

Yuuri untied Viktor’s arms and fell into his embrace.

“Yuuri, do you regret what we just did?” Viktor said holding him in his arms.

“Not at all,” Yuuri confidently replied.

“And what about when you get sober?”

“I still won’t regret it. After all, we belong to each other, right?” Yuuri said snuggling next to him.

“я люблю тебя” Viktor said in Russian kissing him on the head and even though he didn’t know the exact meaning of those words he could definitely feel the warmth behind them.

So this is how it felt to love and to be loved.

 

Tomorrow morning, on all social networks appeared the new scandalous video regarding Viktor Nikiforov and rising Japanese skater Katsuki Yuuri.

 

Headline: 

“Late night rendezvous of top Russian figure skater Viktor Nikiforov and his student, the rising Japanese star Katsuki Yuuri. What is their secret?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Hides face in embarrassment...  
> Well, I did it. I wrote some steamy scenes with Viktor and Yuuri. It might be clumsy since it's my first time writting a scene like this, but I don't regret it.  
> I might or might not write the third chapter but either way let me know if you've liked it.  
> Eбать - fuck (as accurate as google translator can be)  
> я люблю тебя - I love you
> 
> See you next level!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all Happy New Year!!! This is my first fanfic about the best couple of 2016: Victuuri. But seriously, Yuri on Ice saved 2016. I can't even express my love and happiness for this series. It's simply AMAZING (insert Viktor's voice). My story follows the events from where the anime left off so it's going to be interesting seeing how Victuuri will cope with the new events and situations. There will also be some smexy time (*winks*), but just to be clear, I usually suck at describing those scenes and it's my first time writing something like this, but I'll try my best. Also, there will probably be some mistakes because English isn't my first language so I apologize for that. Please support the story and I hope that you'll like it.


End file.
